Call me your Protector
by AnchorsandTattoos
Summary: When Mikan Yukihira is banished from the Royal League of Wolves, her family is reduced to just a commoners status much to her parents dismay. With enemies still threatening, a new girl, an Elite member of the Royal League, has been sent down to become Mikan's guardian and Protector. But who exactly is this new girl, and what makes her stick to the brunette constantly?
1. The Royal League

When you're a member of the Royal League of Wolves, an expectation is placed on you. A very high expectation. Fail this expectation and you are a disgrace. Currently, the sixth highest clan, the Yukihira's, had one of their own fail. Mikan Yukihira. She was born into royalty and brought up with the utmost care, so when she failed, the Yukihira clan was engulfed in shame. Their only daughter, banished from the Kingdom and sent to the Elite school of Gakuen Alice. But Mikan was still monitored closely much to the Council's dismay, and it was determined that she needed a guardian, a higher up ranking wolf to care for the foolish girl. The mission was placed on their current highest ranked prodigy, a member of the Tsukino Clan. The girl by the name of Mizuki Tsukino was highly skilled in hand to hand combat and sword fighting, along with being blessed with the Alice of Water. Her beauty had Wolves from several clans begging or her to accept their proposals and unite their tribes but the stunning black haired beauty was to yet be wooed.

"Mizuki, we have a proposition to inquire," Izumi Yukihira said, stepping forward and staring down at the girl before kneeling and bowing his head. "I accept your greeting, you may rise," The Golden eyed girl said, staring at the kneeling man before her. As Izumi rose, he felt remorse settle in the pit of his stomach, already knowing he would come to regret this decision. "Muzuki Tsukino, will you please accompany my daughter at the school of Gakuen Alice and watch over her as her Guardian? We will pay you as much as you inquire. The mission could last as long as a year, but all you would have to do is watch over my daughter. So please, we beg of you, please accept this mission," He finished, glancing at Yuka, his wife momentarily before meeting the 13 year old's steady gaze. "I accept your mission. When will the payment be fulfilled?" She said dully, her golden orbs probing every inch of him. "The payment will be provided only after you have returned and assured me that my daughter is in no harms way," Izumi said instantly, his eyes lighting up in hope. "What do you expect me to do if she is in harms way and the year is up?," she spoke suddenly, eyeing the man. "If our daughter is in danger, it is your duty to eradicate all danger around her," Izumi spoke harshly, his eyes hardening at the thought of his beloved daughter in harms way. "You said one year. After that one year, the deal is up and I may leave if it is my choosing, correct?" She said, returning the mans steely gaze with equaled intensity. "Well yes, but we will increase your pay by another million yen if we are assured she will be completely safe," Izumi spoke boldly, ignoring Yuka's surprised gasp at the sudden price increase. "Well, consider your daughter in my care now, Yukihira," she spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm."You are excused," she said, making a gesture which Izumi would have challenged if he was not one of the Elite anymore. "Thank you," he said sullenly as the door banged shut.

Mizuki eased herself into the steaming water of the bath, eager or her day to end. The warm water soothed her aching muscles from the four hour long training session with Tenjouh- Senpai and she was bruised, bloody, and tired. Just as she was about to submerge her head, a timid voice rang out from the other side of the closed door, her personal maid, Natalie, awaiting permission to enter the bath. "Tsukino-Sama, may I enter?" Her voice rang out and echoed throughout the spacious bathroom filled with many different shades of beige's and warm chocolates. "You may enter," her voice rang out, the click of the door as it opened happening as soon as the words left her mouth. "Tsukino-Sama, would you like me to wash your hair or take your dirty clothes to be washed? Natalie called slowly, her eyes respectively staring at the classic wooden planking of the bathroom floor. "Natalie could you please take my clothes and throw them in the hamper and than come wash my hair?" Mitsuki breathed and replied with half lidded eyes as she herself sink further into the water. "Yes master," her maid replied before getting to work.

After Mitsuki had gotten out of the bath, she had gotten dressed in a pair of black, thigh high socks and denim shorts with a grey pull over hoody that pooled at her hands. "Tsukino-san would you like me to do anything else for you?" Her maid replied, staring at her master perched without a care on the cement balcony, raven hair blown in the warm wind. "No, you may leave now," the 13 year old said before staring at her maid. "Oh, yeah. And can you please inform my parent's I will be going on a mission for about a year," she said carelessly, before turning and throwing her head back, letting out an eerie howl that sent shivers down her maids spine as she witnessed her master's eyes turn from their exotic gold to a blood thirtsy red.


	2. Transfer

**AUTHORS NOTE; I got my first review. Holy crap thank you. Wow. **

When Mizuki awoke the next morning with dried blood surrounding her lips, she had no questions as she had obviously killed something in her frenzied craze. Despite being an elite, tactical member who was currently the most promising looking fledgling, of course she still got worked up on the full moon. All of the younger werewolves would, it was a known fact. When you are young, your bloodlust is close to uncontrollable. The Higher Ups had realized that Mizuki was far better at controlling her blood lust than most of the fledglings but, as any other werewolf, stronger or not, she still lost herself at the sight of the New Moon.  
"Master, would you like to shower before you take your leave? Your Father and Mother had already arranged for your things to be packed," Natalie spoke softly to the half awake girl. Natalie had been with Mizuki since she was small, caring for her as her parents never had. "Yes Natalie," Mizuki spoke slowly before realizing a warm washcloth was being dragged across her lips by her maid, who was wiping away he remaining blood. "Very well Miszuki-sama," she murmured before walking over to the blinds and flinging them open, smiling brightly at the young teen as she groaned and attempted to pull the covers up over her face.  
After Mizuki had bathed and tugged a comb through her unruly hair, she had come down to the dinner hall to meet her parents who had once again, been to busy to meet their daughter before her year long leave. "It's alright Master, you'll see them in no time," Natalie smiled warmly at her. Mizuki was in no mood though and growled at the maid, noticing how she did not flinch and back away like any of her other servants would have. Natalie understood how dejected her young Master felt, she understood that she was only as hostile as she was because she had never been nurtured like much of the rest of the clans children.  
"Mizuki! Wait! Your sword!" Natalie yelled after the limo as it pulled away slowly, edging around the marbles fountain. The limo screeched to a halt. "Thank you Natalie," Mizuki said, grabbing her sword from the young maids hand before waving slowly and rolling up the window, ignoring the screech of the tires on the asphalt before the driver sped away, leaving the cheerful maid in the dust.  
"Hello Mizuki-chan! Welcome to Alice Academy! We've never had such an elite member join our school before, how exciting!" Narumi chirped. Mizuki thought best to stay away from him, he was to happy go lucky for her. "Yeah," she replied slowly well looking around her. The school was nothing fancy, well, not as fancy as her house had been anyway. And not nearly as big either. "Well Mizuki-chan!" Narumi said, earning a glare from the girl. "Don't call me that," she spoke harshly, noting the hurt look that flashed across Narumi's face before he continued cheerily. "Well Mizuki! I hope you'll enjoy it here! Class starts in 30 minutes and since your star rank was already decided by Persona, and since you're staying such a short period of time, you'll be staying in the special star room. We have equipped a dojo as requested by your father," Narumi dragged on. Mizuki almost smiled at the thought that her father had actually taken some time to request this for her. "And I'll come and get you soon! So please settle in," Narumi smiled once more before handing her a key, which Mizuki took and almost cried out as Narumi touched her. On contact, a sickly sweet feeling had crept down her throat. She gagged. "Oh gomen! I forgot about your enhanced senses!" Narumi apologized repeatedly before quickly withdrawing his hand and smiling sadly. "Oh yeah, and Misuki, welcome to Alice Academy."  
As Mizuki unlocked the door with a golden, 3, painted across its cherry red surface in pretty, loopy writing, she was astounded by the room. The walls were a mix between red, black, and gold. The wall behind her giant cheery oak bed was a rich, red, looking velvety almost. The bed had been pushed against the corner and had a hanging canopy across the top that was also a darker shade of red. The room itself was basically one big room with the far wall all window. The kitchen veered off near the door. The kitchen had black marble countertops, stainless steel appliances, and deep chocolately brown cupboards. The dojo on the other hand, was amazing. The whole place was basically one big room, apart from the kitchen and the dojo, so at the far wall by the window, was the dojo. The dojo's walls were a plain white, and since the entire left hand side was window, she had an amazing view of a beautiful blooming cherry blossom tree. "Wow.." She breathed slowly, staring around the place in amazement. She wandered over to the dojo and was not disappointed. But before she could check anything out to thoroughly, a knock on her door brought her back to her senses. She threw open the door and saw a flustered Narumi, looking tired from running. "Ah! We're late! Oh no you don't have your uniform on! Oh well we're late we gotta hurry!" Narumi said before grabbing the black haired girls hand and barely giving her time to grab her key and shut the door before they took off down the hall.  
"Minna class! Please quiet down! I've got news!" Narumi sang out happily, choosing to ignore the groan of the class at the sight of his frilly purple tutu."class! Don't be that mean! We have a new student so you must all be on your best behaviour!" Narumi sang out again, smiling as his students immediately calmed down. "Is she a girl?" Some students asked while others enquired if it was a guy. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" Narumi called out before motioning the new student in. A gasp sounded off before anyone could register what was happening.

A beautiful girl with black hair and golden eyes had just walked into their class and nobody knew how to react."Mi-Misuki-sama, Mikan stuttered before a curious Fire caster grabbed her pigtail and pulled harshly before lighting a flame close to her head. " who's that girl?" Natsume enquired before he noticed the running girl who seemed to teleport to the spot on the desk in front of him, a long, samurai sword pressed against his neck and a stone faced girl glaring daggers at him. "Let go of her peasant," she spat at the boy who regarded her calmly before letting go and inwardly groaning at the ease of pressure at his neck. "Why shouldn't I burn her, _lace_," Natsume smirked, referring to her black panties. The girl didn't falter as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and smirking as he let out a cry that nobody in the class had ever heard from him. "Because," she smirked again before using her sword to wedge it in the hem of his blue pants and slicing the fabric clean off with the sharpened edge of her sword with no effort. "-_stripes_, I am her protector now. Touch her and I have every right to slit your fucking throat," she growled before dropping the boy was was desperately trying to cover himself before she sheathed her katana and grabbed Mikans arm who let out a startled cry and started to protest as the girl made her way to the window and threw it open, saluting Narumi-Sensei in a mocking effort. "Peace out Stripes," she smirked before flipping backwards out the window, Mikan in tow.


	3. Fighting and Mistakes

As Mizuki hit the ground, she immediately curled the brunette towards her and inwardly groaned at the additional hundred and twenty pounds added to her chest momentarily. "Ah! Mizuki-sama I'm so sorry!" She cried out, stuttering and racing around the kneeling girl and waving her hands around. As if that would help. "Shut up!" She growled at the young girl who's eyes widened at the harsh words. "Hey you may be a higher up but you have no right to-" she was cut off by a harsh punch to the gut, she hunched over and whimpered. "I said, _shut up_," she growled at the moaning girl again before standing and tugging the whimpering girl to her feet. She looked up and saw half of the class staring wide eyed at the fallen girl. She smirked and raised her middle finger before grabbing the girl once again and teleporting

.Mizuki was not only a werewolf. She was also a very talented, multi-Alice user. She had 2 Alice's in total, copy, and life exchange. All werewolves had the life exchange Alice. The life exchange Alice was, as any non-werewolf would put it, included in the package. The life exchange Alice gave any werewolf, royal or not, the choice to give their life to someone else and change into a wolf permanently. The ultimate sacrifice. Which Mizuki was supposed to do in any given case if Mikan was supposed to die. That's why she would protect her with her life. She valued her human form more than wolf.

"Muziki... Why would you do that!" Mikan exclaimed as she suddenly landed on one of the outstretched limbs of the Sakura tree. "I told you to shut up. I may be your protector but I" can still hurt you," Mizuki murmured as she leaned back against a branch and closed her golden orbs. "Why are you my protector?" Mikan asked slowly, eyeing the higher up werewolf with hidden joy as she was seeing one of her own kind for the first time in months. "The Yukihira's, your parents, hired me to watch you and make sure you were safe," Mizuki spat, resenting the brunette with the parents who actually "cared. Mikan was shocked once again. Nobody in her life, even Natsume, had ever been this harsh. It made something in her bristle and want to challenge the young wolf to a fight. "Now jealous are we?" Mikan spat with a harshness that nobody had ever seen before. "Pfft of you pigtails?" Mizuki sneered back at her, enjoying the thought of a fight. "-you would be nothing but a waste of my time!" We finished and smirked in delight. "As if Mizuki, you know your parents just glorified you," Mikan jolted as her head was slammed back into the branch, earning a growl from Mizuki. "Don't bring my **parents**, into this!" She snarled. "Hit a soft spot?" Mikan sneered despite the pain that filled her head. "Hardly," Mizuki said coldy, picking Mikan up by the tie of her collar and throwing her to the ground, ignoring the gawking students surrounding them. This fight was about to get serious.

"Natsume-sama! Hurry! Mikan is fighting the new girl!" Mochu shouted to the fire caster as he struggled to gain his breath. He had seen the brunette get pushed from the tree and witnessed Mizuki drop down next to her and pin her. Natsume growled as he mentally urged the male Alice to hurry and mend his torn pants and the second he was done, Natsume bolted, grabbing Ruka and running for the window, leaving Ruka nearly breathless and he just managed to summon his large eagle and grab the ring before they were soaring. He was not going to let anyone, especially a 'new student, torment anyone.  
Nonoko and Anna watched in horror at the scene laid out before them. Mikan and Mizuki were circling each other and spitting harsh threats out to each other at no end. Nobody had ever seen Mikan like this before. "Useless girl! No wonder you're such a disgrace to the your clan!" Mizuki sneered at the girl. "Your just a glorified suck up!" Mikan spat back but was instantly slammed against the back of the tree, making a group of high schoolers step back in fear of getting involved in the fight. "I am 'not a suck up you stupid bitch, I am the opposite. I'm just stronger than the rest of you and that's not my fault! Mizuki growled back, Mikan eyes were beginning to flash red, which at that point, Natsume arrived.

As Natsume landed in the middle of the ring of kids, Ruka stumbled forward, accidentally hitting the new girls back which caused Mizuki's head to come crashing into Mikan's head which made Mikan's eyes flash an even darker red. "Fuck you dumbass I wasn't going to take it this far you dumb slut!" Mizuki growled out as she hastily grabbed Ruka's hand and threw him back into Natsume, you stumbled and fell onto his butt. And before all of their eyes, Mikan transformed into a raging, red eyed, brown haired wolf. The wolf easily stood the height of Natsume at her shoulder. Mizuki growled and snarled at Ruka. "You stupid idiot! She's still a undeveloped fledging look at what you've made me done! I wasn't even planning to have this happen!" Mizuki glared hard at the wide eyed boys as once again, they watched a normal, living, human being, transform into a huge, black furred, golden eyed wolfs circled each other growling and pawing at the dirt.

_'Don't do this you fool, I will win, your friends are watching, why are you trying to scare them off?'_ Mizuki growled out at the brown wolf. All wolves could speak to each other with the art of telepathy. _**'It is not my fault you did this Mizuki, you wanted a fight, now lets get started!'**_ Mikan snarled and charged, going for Miyuki's shoulder. _'I will make you regret this,'_ Miyuki growled before feinting left and ducking her head, catching her right front paw and twisting, loving the sound of the pristine, **snap**.Growling in satisfaction as Mikan let out a pain filled screech that pierced the air and left the children around them speechless. _'Are you done now?'_ Mizuki stated calmly, eyeing the limping wolf with satisfaction. _'Will your respect me now peasant?'_ She finished, strutting forward. When she was in lunging distance, Mikan took advantage, but ended up having to fall out halfway through do to the immense pain in her paw. As she whined and looked up at the black haired wolf. The wolf stared down at her, an air of success hung around her before she lowered her head and licked at the hazel furred wolves injured paw. Than, to the students amazement, they both changed back. Miyuki kneeling before Mikan who was sprawled on the ground, clutching her arm. But quickly, Miyuki lowered her hand over her broken bone and a warm, green light flashes before Mikan sat up, her once broken arm hanging slightly limp as she regained feeling. Than the students watched, in fascination as they both reached forward and gripped each others hands and clutched to each other tightly, Mikan beaming, and Miyuki keeping her face stoic.


	4. The beginning Part 1

As Mizuki napped in the Sakura tree, she inwardly cried out, loneliness overwhelming her dulled emotions. She missed her castle, she missed her servants, she missed the secret rooms, and she definitely missed Natalie's cooking.  
Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Mizuki zoned out, not hearing a clumsy brunette clamber up the tree beside her. "-Zuki!" A voice droned into her thoughts, making the golden eyed girl gaze up at the brunette and stare at the girl hovering inches away from her face before fully realizing the extent of their position. She immediately kneed Mikan in the stomach and shoved her off, growling at the girl who was _far _to close to her face.  
"_Mikan, we may have bonded but that gives you no excuse to get that close to me_," Mizuki snarled before dropping to the ground with utter grace, landing perched on one knee, and smirking slightly as she heard mikan, thud behind her.  
"Ow,ow, ow..." Mikan drawled before leaning back, exposing her polka-dotted panties to the open space. "MIKAN PANTIES!" Mizuki cried out, covering her eyes while the brunette blushed and pulled her skirt down. She began stammering an apology until a loud explosion rocked them both, sending Mikan flying back into a tree and Miyuki flattened on the ground, groaning and holding her ears. As she drew her hands forward, she noticed the crimson smear on her fingers. No wonder her ears hurt so much. She centered her copied healing Alice on her ear and relished at the momentary warmness that encased her.  
"Mikan!" She circled back and spun on the girl, eyeing the brunette warily. "You okay?'' She managed to stutter before eyeing the girls bruised knee and activating her healing Alice on the purpled flesh. "Sorry Mitsuki-chan, I sensed something off but I didn't think anything of it..." Mikan trailed off, head head lolling to the side as darkness encased her.


	5. Part 2

As Mikan's head lolled to the side, Miyuki panicked hurriedly checking to make sure the girl still had a pulse before scooping her up bridal style and jumping up into the tree again, placing the brunette cautiously on one of the Sakura tree's many branches before jumping back down, edging over to the site of the explosion and easing over the pile of fallen rubble.  
"-Just stop! Natsume why don't you just stay here! You'll be safe!" Mizuki heard Narumi coaxing the boy who was breathing rather hard, eyeing the flamboyant teacher with pure and udder hatred. "NO! YOU FORCE ME TO DO MISSIONS AND HAVE LOCKED MY SISTER UP!" Natsume screamed, the temperature rising a good ten degrees in under six seconds.  
"Natsume.. I know you're angry, but we can't work this out-" Narumi was cut off as Natsume sent a fire ball spiraling at the man, knocking him to the ground. "Narumi!" Mizuki heard a shrill voice rung out, Iinchou's. She watched as Natsume booked it, having a 0.6 second inner debate with herself before darting after the Fire Caster and activating her copied Invisibility Alice and following the boy.

"Natsume!" She hissed, cursing as a sound of a darting mouse alerted her Wolven senses and she snarled inwardly and fought down the beast within her.  
"Natsume come out now! We need to go! Please!" Mizuki was begging. Sarcastically, but still begging. "Nat-su-meeee," she dragged out, eyeing a bush that had rustled slightly when she had called the name. She was going to change if she didn't get out of the woods fast. She jumped on the bush and was relished by a growl.  
"Get off me!" The Raven haired boy growled out, eyeing the awkward position she had him in. "Only if you agree to go back with me!" Mizuki drawled, pinning the struggling boys hands above his head. "How are you even?" Natsume questioned, pulling with all his might. "Because remember how you took off after you shot down Naru?" Mizuki replied smugly, eyeing the crimson eyed boy with hidden lust. Her mind only was able to process one thing. _Make him her mate_ **now**. She didn't know where this thought cam from, but all she knew is she wanted-no, needed, it to happen now. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and managed to stare back at the Fire Alice with equal resentment. "When you were on the run, I activated my Drain Alice, you didn't seem to notice," she laughed, a smirk appearing on her usual stoic face. "How-" He questioned before noticing the girl, centered right over his groin, heat up, ever so slightly. The thought amused him to no end.  
It wasn't her fault her wolf wanted to get it on with her mate, it was any wolf's logical sense. Eat. Sleep. Fuck. That's how her Wolven brain reacted to any given circumstance. Unless their was a fight. Than things would get nasty.  
"You like me don't you, Mitsuki?" He drew out her name, loving how he saw her quiver slightly at just a simple word. She decided to just be straight out with it. "My wolf does," she replied flatly. Natsume chuckled. "Well maybe if you got off me we could-" Natsume said before a very loud, unpleasant beeping sound sounded somewhere far off, growing louder and louder.

"Oh for fucks sake." Mitsuki growled before switching off her alarm clock and noticing the lack of clothing she had on. She always slept almost completely nude. That was how she rolled.


	6. Monsters in your Window

Maybe it was the denseness of the air, or a shift in the wind, but one thing was for sure. There had been bloodshed the night before.

"Students, students stay in your dorm rooms! We have not quite- GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" The pink robots rushed around, as they had been all morning.

They were saying the security had been breached, but to Koko, it was a whole different story.

"The guards were murdered! Blood everywhere..." Koko trilled, his eyes wide with unspoken horrors and his face wiped of his usual cheerful smile. Images of the scene he was about to lay out for everyone making his head spin and making him want to pass out all at the same time. But he continued on, for the sake of everyone's well being.

"When Naru went to check on Misaki-Senpai's greenhouse, he saw one of the guards leaned against the gate, his head had been crammed-" Koko had to stop. It was to much, but at the thought of any one of his friends not believing him and venturing out to see the scene for them self was much worse than the cruel fate of the onslaught victims. "-his head had been crammed, between the wrought iron bars..." Koko finished, gulping in air heavily before persuading himself to go on.

"The bars were far to close together for the guards head to fit through, mind you," Koko said, smiling sadly. "His head had collapsed in on itself. It was a mess of mutilated flesh, bones, and brain," Koko grimaced lightly, noticing Sumire turn a shade of ghastly green effort he gingerly laid an arm out on her should, and seeing no protest, leaned her shaking form against his and continued.

"The intruders somehow managed to scale the fence. They're here in campus somewhere," Koko said, watching as the group around him that consisted of Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, Iinchou, Hotaru, Mochi, Kitsume, and Sumire of course, gasped.

"They think he's hiding out somewhere in the Northern Woods, and they have hundreds of armed men out there searching. They're pretty confident they'll find the killer in less than a week-" Koko was cut off by a scream out in the hallway.

The group rushed to the door and flung it open. To their horror, Wakako was pinned beneath the mess of grey, sagging, rotting flesh. "Wakako!" Sumire screamed out, trying to run to her longtime bestfriend, only to be held back by Koko. She was reduced to a sobbing mess and buried her face in the crook of the Mind Readers neck before quieting her sobs.

Wakako was struggling still, weakly. Her neck had been bitten, puncturing her wind pipe and she was bleeding profusely, but the poor girl only had mere moments left. But to the students who had dared open their doors, another horror befell them.

The creature turned its gaze on them, all of them, at once. They didn't know how it was possible, for the creature had no eyes, but they all felt its piercing glare. "Every single one of you," the creature wheezed, it's decaying, razor shard teeth covered in Wakako's blood and flesh, mashed together to create a horrible nails on a chalkboard type sound.

"-I want dead," the creature finished, raising off of the dead girl on two, long, spindly legs that the flesh clung on to so tightly that you could see patches of its decaying skin had broken through. But before the creature could advance, Natsume stepped forward, extending his palm and activating his alice.

"Don't touch any of them," Natsume snarled out. The creature was impressed, for the boy had guts, and he didn't quiver at the sight of him. You could not trick this creature though, for the unseeing eyes saw the tremble of his palm as he judged the boy, a smirk plastering itself across its blood soaked face.

"Very well child. If you want to die, I shall grant your wish," the creature snarled out, about to lunge. "Everyone get down!" The students heard, some obeying instantly, others taking a second to actually convey the thought and obey.

As they all ducked, they watched in fear as a bright light shot across the room, straight sat the Decaying creature. They all watched before their eyes as the creature shrieked and wheeled backwards, momentarily blinded. Jinno, Serina, Misaki, and Narumi shot forwards, forcing a bean whip around the things body and enabling the creature could not escape before they sent Mochu after a Barrier Alice student that would be the key to saving many students lives.

The creature thrashed and screeched repeatedly drawing some of the students to cover their ears and some to shut their doors and lose themselves in music. Nonoko fainted, Kitsume reaching out and catching her and in a trance like state, carried her back to Koko's bed, lying her down and promptly collapsing beside her.

Natsume was stunned. What had he just seen? But as the repeated back to the room, he blankly noted Koko plug in Sumire's iPhone, and blast music to drown out the sound of the creatures screams. Nobody dared mention the act that had just happened.

Mikan sat there in shock, eventually crawling over to Natsume and leaning her head on his shoulder before a thought left her wide eyed. "Ne, guys? Where's Mizuki?" She questioned slowly, eyeing the group before her as they all seemed to snap out of their trances and actually take a good look around. The golden, raven haired girl was indeed, not in sight.

"She was with me this morning..." Mikan said hurriedly, her eyes betraying the dear that enveloped her in its icy hold.

"She was with me just this morning! She said she had business with someone... What if there are more creatures! What if she's dead!" Mikan cried out, her eyes watering and warm tears cascading down her tanned skin. Ruka got up and walked over to the blubbering girl, encasing his hand over hers and leaning down on one knee. "She'll be fine Sakura-San, she's tough and you know that better than anyone. If anything, she's going to be mad you doubted her," Ruka smiled at the girl, a blush rising on his cheeks after realizing the extent of the words he had said to his long time crush without stuttering.

"You're right Ruka-Pyon," Mikan said, wiping away her tears and, still sniffling, smiling lightly. Her cheeks were a rosy red and her eyes were slightly bloodshot from the crying, but Ruka still thought she looked beautiful. "Thank you Ruka," Mikan said slowly, wrapping her arms around the blondes neck and not noticing the heated glance Natsume shot her as she did it.

When it happened, nobody realized it. The creatures wails just cut off. Nobody realized what had happened until it was already done. The teachers had silenced the beast.

When some of the students dared to open their doors, all the saw was a dark red spot where Wakako had been murdered. The Alice Police Force was surrounded the buildings, swarming in and out doing continuous rotations to make sure the students were in no harms way.

"They're like frigging bee's to honey!" Sumire growled out, staring out Koko's window and promptly spinning and landing herself right into Koko's outstretched arms. She let out a muffled squeak but wrapped her arms around Koko's chest non ales.

"We'll if they're still out there, there must be more," Iinchou concluded pulling off his glasses and running a hand through his usually neatly combed hair. "That means there are more out their or they're still doing a thorough sweep of the area," he finished, wiping off his glasses on his uniform and undoing his tie and throwing off his jacket. Koko was only a one star, and 11 people in a one roomed apartment was making it a little hot and stuffy in there.

"I'm hoping for option two," Anna finally spoke up, staring at Yuu intently. "We'll your hopes are crushed," a voice rang out. Everyone spun towards the door as it opened and closed.

"There are more," Mizuki said, her voice hard and unforgiving. "Dozens. I killed 4 alone today, and another 3 with the guards. Fuck. It's like the guards are all retarded. They keep shooting for its heart trying to take the thing out and always ignoring my calls for them to go for the throat and I end up doing all the work," Mizuki growled out, staring down at her black, bloodstained tank top, military style green camo pants, and her combat boots. "This is my third outfit today. They made one of the fucking things explode and they got guts all over me," she drew out, running a hand over her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Mikan shot forward and hugged the raven haired girl, tears cascading down her face yet again and as she cried in relief.

"I thought you were dead!" She cried and cried, saying the same sentence over and over, relishing in the girls warmness. "Come on Mikan, off!" Mizuki said, but everyone noted the softened undertone to it. "My job is to keep you safe, and I know that your friends mean the world to you, and if your friends get hurt, I will consider it my fault too," Mizuki said, grabbing the holt of her Katana on her back and yanking it of its holding, loving the sound of the metal as it pulled free.

The blade itself was beautiful. Crafted of the finest materials and metals. But currently it was covered in a black, tar like substance, wrecking the swords beauty.

"Yo Koko, got a cloth?" Mizuki called out to the boy, who was staring offhandedly at the blade. "Yeah, one sec," he said, getting up before affectionately giving Sumire's shoulder and squeeze and walking into the small kitchen before coming back with a washcloth.

"I'll buy you a new one," Mizuki said, pulling out a black leather wallet with a wolfs face sketched out on its surface, she handed Koko ten rabbits and called it a deal.

"So what happened here, sorry I didn't make it Mikan, but I knew that this dope over here could've handled it and he wouldn't be doing it alone," Mizuki said, throwing her thumb back and pointing at Natsume and she tugged on one of her black, fingerless gloves, tightening the base before doing it back up.

"I thought you were dead..." Mikan said, sitting lifelessly in the corner, moping at how Mizuki had pushed her away after their heartfelt reunion. "Well I wasn't and I'm going back out soon, they need me and I actually know how to kill those things without my frigging Alice," Misuki said, eyeing the flame caster warily as he glared daggers at her back, all she did was bring the cloth back up the blade and cleaned some of the gunk off.

"But Tsukino-San," Iinchou began, cut off by her sudden interruption. "Call me Mizuki," she said absently as got up to throw out the blackened cloth. Yuu blushed and stammered slightly before regaining his composure.

"But Mi-Mizuki-chan, you could be killed!" He began, not noticing Mikan get up behind him and nod enthusiastically. Mizuki scoffed. "Really Iinchou, you think I'd be killed that easily? Thanks for that," Mizuki said, Yuu mentally thanking The Lord that she was joking. "Anyways, I've got a job to do," Mizuki said, walking back into the bedroom and fixing Yuu with a cold look. "I've gotta go, I'll see you guys later," Mizuki said suddenly, transporting before Mikan could actually get a hold of her and stop her. "Wow," Kitsume breathed suddenly, getting up from the bed staring at the spot where Mizuki had transported, noticing the stain of crimson on the floorboards. "Was she bleeding?" He asked before everyone shrugged."I didn't see, she sat down, got up, and teleported," Mochu said, eyeing the crimson warily. "Dammit, we should have looked closer," Mochu breathed before he huffed and leaned back against the foot of the bed and closed his eyes. "Well it couldn't of been anything serious, because she was still functioning," Anna provoked the subject warily, doubt lacing her words. 'Or she could've been hiding it,' Natsume thought warily before letting his eyes slide shut again, picturing the Golden Eyed wolf that was before him momentarily before completely blacking out.


End file.
